The Legend Retold
by Ankoku Gekido
Summary: A story that may or may not be finished. What would happen if Link were sealed into the Sacred Realm with Ganondorf, then escaped centuries later?


_The fight had been going on too long. Link had already defeated Ganondorf as a human by himself, and that had drained him. Now, it was taking all my energy just to slow down the monstrous beast that he had become, and the hero's movements were becoming sluggish. He jumped to the side, avoiding a sword swipe, and quickly pulled out his bow. The tip of the arrow glowed with an unnatural light as he nocked it, and it flew into the beast's forehead, stunning him again._

_ With the precious time he had bought, Link ran to the edge of the raging magical fire that had caged the two of them in. He looked me in the eyes, and even through the flames, I could see the exhaustion on his face. "Zelda, listen to me. I cannot do this alone. I will make one final stand, and you have to seal us both. He glanced back at Ganon, who was breaking through the magical bindings placed on him by the arrow. "I will find a way to defeat him wherever we end up, and I will make it back."_

_ I opened my mouth to protest, but was cut off as five ghostly figures materialized beside me. The sages, the friends Link had made during his journey, locked eyes with me. I could see their sorrow, the reluctance to let their friend go, but something behind the sadness said it was the only way. I looked back at Link, and in his eyes was reflected something completely different. In him, I saw raw, pure courage and determination, and I remembered why I trusted this man, even as a boy. I understood why the others trusted their respective races and tribes to him, and I nodded._

_ Saria, his first friend, spoke first, with a calm that seemed unnatural given the situation. I often forgot that though she looked like a little girl, she was centuries old. "Good luck, Link. I'll see you when you get back."_

_ Darunia's voice had a different calm, one that came from complete and total trust and respect for the man. He pounded a fist on his chest, nodding. "See you on the other side, sworn brother."_

_ Ruto's voice, on the other hand, was barely holding back her tears. "You'd better come back soon, you hear me? We still have to get married."_

_As always, Impa kept it short and sweet. "Do what you must, Link."_

_ Nabooru was surprisingly lighthearted about the dilemma. She let out a hardy laugh, then met his eyes. "Come back soon, boy."_

_My voice betrayed me, so I simply nodded. Then all six of us outside the flaming circle closed our eyes, focusing every bit of our energy on the sealing. Ganon finally sprung to life, only to have another light-infused arrow sprout from his forehead. Link gave us one last look, setting down the magic bag with all the items he had gathered in it, and sat the bow on top of it. "The people that gave these from me will want them back, I think some of them are relics." He took his gauntlets and reflective shield, glancing at Nabooru as he sat them down. He then turned to Ganon._

_With renewed energy, he unsheathed his sword and ran forward. He gave a mighty shout that must have given the Redeads in Castle Town pause as he jumped. The second the Master Sword touched Ganon's face, there was a flash of light. I felt a tugging in a place that I couldn't explain, and it was over. The flaming ring was gone, and so were the hero and the monster. "Good luck, Link."_

I sat up in my bed in a cold sweat, looking around the empty bedroom. The dream had come again. It used to be a lot less common, but now, it happened nearly every night. I wasn't sure what it meant, but I knew one thing.

Something big was about to happen to Hyrule, and as its queen, I had to stop it.  
=====================================================================================

**Hey guys, I know I haven't written anything in a while, and if any of you were around when I was writing the other two fics, I apologize for not finishing them. I had school, then Army training, and now work. I've decided to quit them, mainly because I don't remember where I was going with them.**

**For everyone, both new and old, I want your opinion. I don't have much free time, so whether or not I make this a full-fledged fanfic depends on whether or not you guys are interested in reading it. It's going to be based off of the idea that Nintendo gave for the Zelda timeline, where Ocarina of Time splits into three different timelines, leading into the other games. This is going to take place in a timeline where Link was sealed in the Sacred Realm along with Ganondorf.**

**I know I'm not the best writer, and I have a beginning and an end set, but not much in the way of a middle. Because of that, I'm accepting tips on my writing and any ideas you guys have for the storyline. Email me at magicforehead for storyline ideas, and tell me what you think in the comments!**

**Gekido out.**


End file.
